The BCC technology is based on utilizing a body of a living being as a transmission medium for communication signals. It may be used for establishing a communication link between devices which are in close proximity or contact with the body. Such devices may for example correspond to medical sensors or monitoring devices. However, the BCC technology may also be used for other kinds of devices, e.g., for connecting a smart phone or similar user device to another device.
For supporting BCC connectivity of a device, it typically needs to be provided with a BCC coupling element. Such BCC coupling element may for example comprise an electrode for providing capacitive coupling to the body. On the other hand, the available space on the device may be limited. For example, the device may be a mobile phone or smartphone, and the available space for the BCC electrodes may be limited by the device design. Further, the BCC electrodes may need to share the available space with other elements of the device, such as antennas, a display, or the like.
Accordingly, there is a need for techniques which allow for efficiently supporting BCC in a device.